


Claiming Flight

by SilverRayan



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Claiming, Dominance/submission, Hunting, M/M, Other, Sticky, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRayan/pseuds/SilverRayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are perfect, untouchable. Every Untrined Leader desires them. No one is skilled enough to claim them. That is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for the kink meme. There ended up being more plot than I expected, but hopefully I still got the gist of it right!
> 
> http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=12401152
> 
> Starscream sets his sights on TC and Warp to form a trine with. So he hunts and catches them, takes them back to a nest he has made, and establishes his place as trine-leader by spiking them. Then they form a trinebond possibly through sparkmerging (method is author's choice). No non-con or dub-con please, although Starscream catches the other two it is part of Seeker culture (at least here) and is consensual when it comes down to it.
> 
> Basically all I want is a happy Seeker threesome with a bit of plot.
> 
> Thanks very much.

He was watching them again. The tricolored seeker had shown up two orns ago. He had appeared out of nowhere - all bright colors, sleek wings and burning, hungry optics. Thundercracker glanced covertly at the mech as his mate chattered on obliviously. 

The seeker was seated at a table at the same outdoor cafe he and Skywarp had decided on for their midcycle meal. The unknown flyer was blatantly watching Skywarp's beautiful wings move as he energetically recounted his early-cycle practice. Thundercracker bristled. Skywarp was his mate. He had won the right to court the captivating black seeker - had chased him and caught him and claimed him. How dare this interloper try to steal him!

Bright, seductive optics met the blue flyer's, and Thundercracker bared his denta in warning. Skywarp, confused by his mate's change in demeanor, turned to look at what had caused the usually calm Seeker's ire. Thundercracker heard Skywarp's vents stall as he took in their stalker. Sure, the mech was gorgeous, with his slim frame, high thrusters and pretty, pretty wings, but Sky didn't have to react so obviously. Hissing in warning, the older of the pair stood and moved to stand slightly in front of his younger mate. He was thrown off, however, when instead of backing down the newcomer flicked his optics over Thundercracker's frame with obvious appreciation. A silver glossa peaked out as the mech licked his lips coyly, sending a sharp thrill through Thundercracker's spark. The seeker’s claim was obvious. Mine. Garnet topics narrowed in challenge. Prove it.

\----------

Skywarp, despite outward appearances, was an observant mech. He had noticed their follower almost as soon as he appeared. Catching sight of him never failed to send a bolt of want through his frame. The seeker radiated dominance. He would, without a doubt, be trine leader. Thundercracker, however, wasn't ready to accept that. He would challenge the mech, fight back and force him to claim them. They both would. The seeker had to prove he was worthy of them. Skywarp had a feeling he would be.

The younger of the pair grinned as the seeker all but 'faced his mate with his optics. His grin grew as Thundercracker initiated the challenge by trying to warn the other off. But the seeker wasn't backing down and issued his own challenge. Skywarp shivered as Thundercracker accepted it. The predatory look of the other mech said he would barely give then the required time to flee. 

Tossing a few credits on the table, Thundercracker pulled his mate to his pedes. Skywarp moved easily, long used to matching his mate's movements. They moved fluidly trough the crowds as they headed to the edge of the city. They didn't want to risk being trapped in Vos with little room to maneuver. Finding a good place to launch they took to the sky, easily clearing the tall crystal spires. Turning to the West, the pair set out for The Ruins. The ghost city from times long passed had been around for as long as anyone could remember. Thunder and Sky considered it to be their personal playground because no one ventured there but them. They knew it inside and out - it was the place they had claimed each other.

:How long do you think we have?: Skywarp asked curiously. He basked in the warm air flowing over his plating and the joy of flying with his mate. The fact that this could turn into a Claiming Flight sent shudders of anticipation through him. 

Thundercracker thought for a moment. They were already several megacycles outside the city but they had many more to go. They would reach it before their pursuer even if he had left as soon as the traditional three breem head start was up. Thundercracker had a feeling that the unknown mech as already in the air.

:At least half a groon, I'm sure. Longer, if he is not very fast.: Thundercracker almost sounded hopeful. A slow seeker definitely would not be worthy of an Academy Flight Instructor and his Dancer mate. Skywarp hoped his mate was wrong; he really wanted this mech. He spark practically cried out for him. It was a little unnerving, but Skywarp was never one to deny himself. Thundercracker, however, seemed very reluctant.

:Hey Thunder... do you not want this? Because we can tell him no. I don't want to do this if it will make you miserable.: The older seeker paused, mulling over the question.

:No, 'Warp, it's not that I don't want this,: because he did, very much. And he couldn't deny that their Pursuer made his spark ache with want. :It's just...: frustration leaked over the bond at his inability to explain his reluctance. Thankfully, his Skywarp was adept at reading his mate.

:You've never been out of control.: Thundercracker had struggled with this issue since they realized that he would not be a trine leader. He would have to put his faith, his life, and Skywarp's life in someone else's hands. They had no idea who their Pursuer was, and Thundercracker had deemed that threatening, no matter that his spark told him it wasn't, to accept. Skywarp understood his lover's fear, and sent a wave of love/understanding/I'mhere over their bond. 

:Thanks, Warpy. I do want this; I want to be whole. Don't worry.: He wouldn't deliberately sabotage this Hunt. But if their Pursuer wasn't up to their standards...well that wouldn't be his fault. 

The sound of accelerating jet engines echoed through the sky, startling both mechs. Exchanging a determined look, they flipped into their altmodes and took off. They needed to reach The Ruins before the hunter did. They should have had several more breems to find a safe haven and plan! Just how fast was their Pursuer?

:Really fragging fast!: Thundercracker answered. Skywarp hadn't realized he had spoken over the bond, too busy keeping track of the distance between the three that was closing every nanoklik. But Thunder and Sky were experienced fliers and the unmated Pride of Vos. Single seekers everywhere had fantasized about completing the legendary half-formed trine. They had been challenged several times before, but no one had come close to matching their skill. They would not make it easy for this mech. 

\----------

Had he been in root mode Starscream would have laughed ecstatically. He had been watching Flight Instructor Thundercracker and Skywarp - a Dancer - since his return to the city. His younger brother had raved about his lessons with the blue seeker, piquing the Crown Prince's interest. Sunstorm tended to distain anyone who was not a mech of Primus, or family. And he barely tolerated some of them. So Starscream had arranged to discretely view one of the instructor's classes.

Thundercracker had proved to be a phenomenal flyer. He wasn't as fast as Starscream, but his technique clearly spoke of his love of flight. The young Prince guessed that he must spend joors every cycle in the air, refining his skill. That perfectionist nature appealed to the Vosian Royal. Not only that, Thundercracker was a good teacher. He took time to help students who were struggling, and made sure to challenge the more advanced warriors. To top it off the seeker himself was exquisite; a mixture of strength and delicacy. Starscream had decided at that moment that he wanted the older flyer. But first, he had to make sure the instructor's mate would be a good match for him as well. He attended the ballet "On Broken Wings" that very dark cycle. 

Skywarp was just as enticing as his mate; he danced through the sky as though he owned it. He was elegance and grace personified, mixed in with a bubbly personality unlike anyone the Prince had ever met. They were a perfect pair, and Starscream's spark trilled with satisfaction at finding his future trine. 

Further research showed that his trine mates-to-be were very sought after, and Thundercracker was very suspicious because of it. In the last orns the Wing Second had begun to refuse challenges. Starscream believed it was because the instructor was beginning to lose hope of ever finding a good match. Skywarp too, seemed to be discouraged. Although he spent a good deal of time thinking about how to approach the trinemates, the only way Starscream could see that would not lead to outright rejection was to pretend he was poaching Skywarp. If he could get Thundercracker to issue a challenge, he could respond with one of his own. Thundercracker's sense of honor would not let him back down if he was the one who initiated the exchange.  
Skywarp had seemed to see through him, but he made no move to help or deter the Prince. Luckily, neither mech seemed to realize that he was the Heir to the Throne of Vos. Starscream had left the city at a young age to study in Iacon. When he returned to visit his family he often used a dark glamour paint to keep his identity hidden. He wanted to bond with mechs who could think for themselves, who would challenge him, not whiny "yes mechs".

All of that had led to this moment: his future trine flying at high capacity, disappearing into The Ruins while he was just kliks behind. The thrill of the chase coursed through him. He was so close! It wouldn't be long now. 

\----------

By unspoken agreement Thundercracker and Skywarp split up. Skywarp was weaving through the skeleton spires, sensors sharp, watching for the Pursuer. There was nothing out there, and he wondered if the mech had gone after Thundercracker first. Just as he was passing between two relatively intact buildings a blip appeared on his radar, accelerating fast. It was heading right for him, and the buildings left him little room to maneuver. There was no time to turn around. He didn't panic though.

VOP!

After all, he did have his warp drive. Now over five megamiles away, the teleporter tried to formulate a plan. The seeker was fast. Maybe as fast as Prince Starscream was rumored to be. Skywarp didn't have enough energy for endless warping. He had maybe three jumps left before his energon dropped to critical levels. He would have to save them for now and just fly. Well, no problem there. He was a Dancer, after all. 

Skywarp's sensors started screaming, giving him just enough time to roll to the side in order to avoid the other jet as he shot straight up from under him. He watched in awe as the sleek form climbed higher into the sky before executing a hairpin turn and diving back down towards him. Skywarp shot off, weaving and twisting complex formations designed to outpace lesser flyers. The jet not only kept up with him, matching him turn for turn, he accelerated. His Pursuer pulled forward so that he was level above the Dancer. From that position the teleporter gathered that the seeker would use downward momentum to try and force him to the ground. But Skywarp wasn't ready to be caught yet. He initiated his warp drive, but as it engaged he heard the sound of a transformation and a solid weight landed on his back, strong arms gripping his wings. A moment later the warp was complete and the mech was still holding on. He was caught. 

Skywarp allowed the mech to guide him to the top of a nearby tower. He touched down and transformed, and was immediately pulled into a possessive embrace. The seeker - he really needed to get his name - plundered his mouth with a deep, claiming kiss. Skywarp was dazed and breathless when he was finally released. 

"Now stay here and wait for me," the seeker purred with honeyed tones, "while I go capture our mate."

\----------

Thundercracker watched as the Pursuer kissed Skywarp. He knew the other would be coming for him now. He couldn't match him in speed, and that ambush had been executed beautifully. Not to mention the near suicidal stunt of dropping onto a teleporter in mid-warp. But high performance engines burned through energon more quickly. Thundercracker was slower but more energy efficient. He simply had to outlast the other. He raced through calculations as he shot away, trying to put some distance between himself and the Pursuer. Angles, vectors, velocities... none of it seemed sufficient. From the little he had seen of their challenger the mech was an outstanding flyer, one who might even be better than Thundercracker. His spark jumped a little at that. He was going to be caught. He knew it, but he was going to make the other fight for him. He was going to make sure the seeker never forgot this flight.

\----------

Starscream purred as he hunted through the ruined buildings, searching for his talented mate. Thundercracker had disappeared deeper into the city, and so far the Prince had not seen any sign of him. That would change, however. There were only so many places the older mech could hide. He had to be planning an ambush. His sonic creations were dangerous, and would be amplified in the enclosed space. The tricolored seeker shuddered with pleasure. He loved a challenge. 

Thundercracker wouldn't risk getting caught by his own sigma ability, so he had to be higher up. But how high would he risk going? Starscream knew he had to be cautious. The light blue seeker had the advantage right now. Extending his sensors, Starscream continued searching for his elusive mate-to-be.

\----------

Thundercracker watched as Starscream passed beneath him. Alarms were blaring, informing him that he had reached his maximum altitude, but he ignored them. He had transformed out of his altmode, needing his root form for his new strategy. Starscream wasn't tiring as he had expected. There didn't seem to be any different in his flying, despite the long flight into the city. Not for the first time, Thundercracker wondered exactly who he was dealing with. The mech wasn't military - he had taught there for several vorns before moving to the private sector. He would remember a skilled flyer like that. Maybe a civilian? There were millions, and if he kept to himself or trained outside the city it was feasible he wouldn't know about such skills. In the end it didn't matter. Skywarp had already been won; it was his turn to make an impression. 

Silently he cut his thrusters, letting himself dive forward into a controlled freefall. So far his quarry seemed unaware of him, and when he deemed himself close enough he released a sonic boom. The only noticeable effect it had was in the way the pretty wings trembled before the mech whipped around, ruby red optics locking onto Thundercracker's startled face. What? That had never failed before! A blue hand gestured to his audials before making a cutting motion. Off. He had turned his audial sensors off. And any superior flier could fly through turbulence. Thundercracker had no time to think beyond that as the seeker shot up to meet him. Thundercracker twisted away, determined not to give in so easily. He climbed higher into the sky, pushing more power into his thrusters. The Pursuer stayed right on his heels, dogging his every move. But Thundercracker was not a top rated Flight Instructor for nothing. He suddenly dove straight down, ignoring all warnings of an impending crash. The ground rushed towards him, and still he continued to dive. He was way passed the safe threshold, but still he continued to push himself. Less than fifteen hundred feet above the ground he pulled out of the dive, rocketing upwards. To his utter shock, the Pursuer had followed him and, using his greater speed, managed to pull in front of him on the ascent. A moment later Thundercracker was pressed against a sinuous frame, mouth caught as an insistent glossa lapped at his lips. He opened willingly, moaning at the stranger's taste. It filled his senses, and called to his spark in a way that only Skywarp ever had. After several long moments the dominant seeker pulled away and pressed his lips close to the sky blue mech's audials. 

"Come. Let's go get our third. We have a bond to settle.”

\----------

Starscream had herded his trine-to-be to a small apartment on the edge of the city. It was in a nice neighborhood, with brightly lit aeries, and clean, well maintained flight paths. Thundercracker approved; he and Skywarp lived in a similar one deeper into Vos. Although neither Thundercracker or Skywarp had any plans to give up their jobs Seeker tradition demanded that the Trine Leader be able to provide a safe place to nest - if the seeker in question couldn't then he or she had to forfeit the claim on the trine. Starscream clearly was capable. 

The trio landed on the balcony and the tricolored seeker ushered them inside. The bonded pair barely had a moment to glance around at the tastefully decorated aerie before they were swept into the main berthroom. Said room was huge, and dominated by the large, plush berth in the center. Creamy clouds and an aquamarine sky colored the walls, hinting at their almost-leader's love of the sky. Looking up, Thundercracker met the burning ruby optics of the other mech, and was once again pulled into a passionate kiss. Glossae wrestled, each seeking the upper hand, before Thunder finally submitted, opening beneath his lover. The other mech wasted no time, glossa diving in to taste every crevasse of the Flight Instructor's mouth, plundering and claiming until all 'Cracker could do was moan. He could feel sensual lips smile against his own before the other pulled away, nibbling gently on Thunder's plump bottom lip. Thundercracker tried to follow but sky blue hands on his chassis stopped him. 

"Watch," Thundercracker shivered as the lusty rasp rolled through him. Then the other seeker was gone, pinning Skywarp to the berth with ease. Skywarp didn't even pretend to struggle, lunging up to catch his captor in a deep kiss. Thundercracker stood where he had been left, trembling faintly as he fought the urge to join them. He had been told to watch. As he watched his younger mate move against their leader, a thought occurred to him.

"We still don't know your name," he was proud that his voice was steady. The other kissed 'Warp a moment longer before pulling away. He looked over his shoulder and simply said,

"I'm Starscream," before turning back and pressing his lips against Skywarp's neck cables. 'Warp shrieked as the thick bands were molested, optics wide as he took in what his Pursuer had called himself. Starscream. Prince of Vos. He could feel his mate's shock and elation over their bond. Starscream had chosen them as his trine. He could have picked from any number of high class nobles, and instead he had come to them. Rational thought dissolved as Starscream switched from nibbling on his neck to pressing suckling kisses against every last cable. Arousal rushed through him and he had to fight not to open his panel. As much as he wanted this, Skywarp was not easy. He had some self-control frag it!

It was not unusual for a trine not to know at least one of the mechs involved until after the Claim had been made. It was very unusual for the unknown mech to be of a higher rank, let alone royalty. Thundercracker had known he and Skywarp were special, but compared to nobility he had thought that there was no contest. That the Prince of Vos had spent so much time Pursuing them - it was humbling. A cry from the berth stole his attention, and he had to fight back a moan of want; the pair entwined on the berth was gorgeous, and Skywarp always sounded so good in the throes of passion. He wanted to be there with them, to touch Starscream's beautiful wings, to caress Sky's chassis... frag he just wanted to touch them! 

He must not have held his moan in entirely because suddenly bright optics were focused on him.

"Come here, Thundercracker," Starscream purred. The blue seeker moved automatically. He was on the berth in a moment with barely any recollection of getting there. Starscream was straddling his mate, long legs pressed firmly against wriggling black hips. He gestured for Thundercracker to settle by Skywarp's head. 

"You know what he likes," Star invited. Thundercracker immediately began stroking wide black wings, teasing the ailerons with alternating light and heavy touches. Starscream idly traced Sky's cockpit as he watched, taking note of what the dark seeker liked best. Leaning forward the prince caught the back of his wing second's neck with one hand and pulled him in for another burning kiss. He idly thought that he might become addicted to the taste of his mates; Skywarp's light sweetness was the perfect contrast to Thundercracker's semi-tart flavor. This time Thundercracker melted for him, giving in easily to the pleasure. 

Hazy optics watched as the kiss deepened, as Skywarp bucked against the hands that were still tracing his most sensitive seams. Starscream's hand was moving lower, stroking his thighs and the edge of his codpiece. Thundercracker continued to play with his wings, hand now trailing over the leading edges. Giving up Skywarp allowed his panel to open, lilac lubricant already staining his plating. Immediately a slim claw was there, playing with his valve rim before dipping inside. Starscream purred at the tight, wet heat, slipping his finger out of the writhing seeker below him. He pulled away from Thundercracker and pressed the drenched digit against the other's lips. Thundercracker pulled the claw into his mouth, carefully cleaning every drop of lubricant. Skywarp moaned at the visual, valve clenching in on itself, wanting that finger back inside. 

Starscream looked down at his wing third, spike pressing hard against his still-closed panel. He wanted to be buried inside his trinemate, to finish the Claim, but he had to wait. It wouldn't do to hurt Skywarp in any way. Reclaiming his hand from Thundercracker, he pushed the digit back inside the black seeker, quickly slipping in another when Skywarp begged for it. 

"Please! Please Star give me more! I can handle it. Frag I want you so bad!"

"Patience is a virtue, Skywarp," the younger seeker bucked against the invading digits as another slid in. 

"Don't care!" Thundercracker silenced his mate's pleas with a kiss, one hand sliding down to stroke Starscream's codpiece questioningly. The trine leader let it slide open, moaning as his second immediately seized his hard spike, even as he continued to kiss their mate. Starscream thrust into the pleasing grip a few times before catching the hand and pulling it away. At the same time he removed his fingers from Sky's hungry valve. Leaning in, Starscream growled at Thundercracker, 

"Watch. You are not allowed to touch us. Get yourself ready." Thundercracker whimpered and withdrew. He wanted to touch his mates, but he couldn't go against the dominant seeker in this.  
Not right now. In the future, when the bonds were set, he would challenge. 

Starscream pressed the head of his spike to Skywarp's drenched entrance. He held it there for a moment, teasing them both, before sliding smoothly into the moaning seeker.  
Skywarp shrieked, hips backing wildly, trying to take Starscream in deeper. Starscream pulled out slowly, only to plunge back in fast, earning more wild cries from his mate. He repeated the rhythm, ignoring Skywarp's begging for more, harder, faster, please! He focused on the divine heat surrounding him, savoring how welcoming his Wing Third was. 

A soft groan, almost unheard underneath the teleporter's ecstatic cries, drew the Prince's optics to meet his Wing Second's. Thundercracker was splayed back on the berth, knees bent and legs open, with two fingers deep in his valve. Hungry garnet optics were watching where Starscream's spike slid so easily into their mate. Starscream smiled, keeping one optic on Thundercracker as he continued to plunge into Skywarp. He had feared that Thundercracker would be disagreeable, reluctant, but the want written on the older seeker's face assuaged his fears. Thundercracker, despite his control issues, wanted this as much as he and Skywarp did. 

Skywarp was so close! Just a little more, a little harder and he would tip head first into overload! Starscream, however, seemed content to tease him, never speeding or slowing his pace. 

"Please Trine Leader!" He broke, begging for anything Starscream would give him. The Prince stilled for a moment, and Skywarp almost sobbed, before he exploded into action, powerful  
thrusts reaching deep into his quivering valve. Starscream shifted slightly, and the head of his thick length brushed the black seeker's ceiling node, sending overload crashing through him. Starscream thrust into the tight valve three more times before following him over the edge.

Starscream held himself above his mate, tremors shaking his frame as he rode out his overload. Skywarp was limp beneath him a sated smile on his faceplates. Leaning down the Prince pressed a chaste kiss to the teleporter's lips before sliding out of him. Skywarp moaned softly in protest, but Starscream smirked and looked at their still aroused Wing Second. Skywarp grinned, shifting onto his side so he could watch his mates. 

Thundercracker watched, hand moving feverishly against his slick valve, as Starscream prowled towards him. His spike was still erect, and glossy with lubricant and transfluid. A small part of his mind howled at the idea of submission, of letting Starscream take his valve, but the much larger part promptly told it to shut the frag up. 

"Enough, Thundercracker," Starscream purred. Thundercracker's optics narrowed, but he reluctantly pulled his hand away from his soaked array. "Very good." He smirked predatorily. Although Thundercracker recognized him as the alpha he would challenge his leader if he thought it would be best for the trine. Starscream looked forward to it - he had no use for meek, weak-willed mates. 

The tricolored seeker slid easily between his mate's spread thighs, fingers dipping down to press into the wet valve. They slid in easily and Thundercracker moaned loudly, bucking against the invading digits. The Instructor was more than ready for him, and Starscream wasted no time giving him what he wanted. 

Thundercracker cried out wantonly, rocking desperately against the thick spike. It was so deep in him, filling him so well... and then Starscream began to move. Pleasure exploded, flooding his circuits. He moved almost mindlessly, focused on nothing but the way his leader claimed him.

Starscream thrust into the silken heat almost brutally, obeying Thundercracker’s wordless pleas for more. The blue Instructor looked so beautiful spread out under him, moaning and writhing and wanting. Skywarp’s intense gaze as he claimed there mate, with the black seeker stroking his own spike with the same tempo Starscream was using, simply added to the Prince’s pleasure. 

“Come for me Thundercracker,” the Trine Leader ordered, watching with pleasure as his Wing Second obeyed. The slightly larger seeker arched up, hands latching onto Starscream’s magnificent wings and jerked the tricolored seeker into a fierce kiss. Surprised, Starscream kissed back, glossa sparring with his mate’s as his own overload ripped through him. Thundercracker broke away first, gasping for air as his overheated systems tried to cool down. Starscream waited a moment longer before pulling out of his spent mate. 

“That was so hot! We need to do that again. Like a lot. Frag but you two look good together. And I know I look good with both of you,” Skywarp grinned cheekily as he crawled over to the pair and flopped down across them. Thundercracker pushed irritably at the combined weight of his trinemates, who obliged him by shifting to the side. The absently arranged themselves to be more comfortable, with Skywarp curling under Starscream’s arm and throwing a leg across his Trine Leader, while Thundercracker half sprawled across Starscream on the other side, one arm reaching to stroke Skywarp. 

“I’m being serious guys,” the teleporter mock-whined when his exhausted trinemates failed to answer. “I want to do that again. Every cycle. Multiple times, if possible. Oooh, TC think of all the new positions we can try now!” Groaning, Thundercracker threw an arm over his optics. 

“You’re a fiend, I swear.”

“You’ve never complained before,” was the sly reply. Starscream just looked amused. 

“I am sure we will come to a suitable arrangement, Skywarp. But for now, I would like to recharge.” The black seeker tried to pout, but gave up after only a moment. He was pretty tired too. Thundercracker was halfway to recharging and Starscream wasn’t that far behind. With a content sigh, the Wing Third let his systems power down.

\---------

Starscream came online surrounded by warmth. A smug smile spread across handsome dermas; he had succeeded. He had captured the interest of the only two mechs he had ever met who could keep up with him, and they had allowed him to claim them. But the Prince was no fool. He knew that to make this work, to be able to merge their sparks and cement the fledgling bond, would take time, effort and compromise. He knew more about Thundercracker and Skywarp than they did about him, but that wasn’t saying much. The future Winglord looked forward to getting to know his maters – their likes and dislikes, hopes fears and dreams… everything. But, he decided, as two hungry pairs of optics onlined and focused on him with almost predatory intent, the future could wait a little longer. Right now Starscream had mates to please.


End file.
